A database of NTP short-term genetic toxicity test results and the results from carcinogenesis tests has been created. This database allows the evaluation of each short-term assay with respect to its ability to predict carcinogenesis or other short-term assay results. It also permits studies of the individual assays with respect to inter- and intra- laboratory reproducibility. Examination of test predictivity as a function of the potency of the short-term test (STT) and carcinogenicity test is continuing. The chemicals being evaluated comprise the 114- chemical dataset used previously to correlate qualitative STT results with carcinogenicity results. The short-term genetic toxicity results are being integrated with other toxicity and biochemical parameters of these chemicals in an attempt to improve the prediction of carcinogenicity and other toxic effects. The relationships among different mutagenic potency measures for the Salmonella test, in vitro chromosome aberrations and SCEs, and the mouse lymphoma mutagenicity test have been evaluated, and their predictivities for (qualitative and quantitative) carcinogenicity have been determined. A manuscript describing these evaluations for the Salmonella test has been submitted for publication. Manuscripts describing the relationships between gemotoxic potency and carcinogenicity for the other genetic toxicity tests are in preparation.